


Bedmates

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are having a nice cuddly morning after when someone decides to join them.





	Bedmates

Kakashi woke up feeling warm and _content_. He could feel someone cuddled up beside him, almost underneath him. The soft skin, the hair that tickled at his nose, how her small but strong arms were wrapped around him holding him close. He didn’t know how long she’d been awake for, but her fingers were gently combing through his hair. It was so soothing, she almost put him back to sleep. But as wonderful it felt to sleep with her so close, he missed her. He had to see her eyes, her beautiful smile.

He opened his eyes and met hers. She smiled at him that lovely smile that he’d fallen in love with. She was looking at him with pure affection, an expression he’d never thought would be directed at him before. But she gave it to him so easily. Her silk hair was spilled over his pillows like pink paint poured over white. It was tangled and messy, but he still thought she looked beautiful. 

He leaned down to kiss her on the lips, eager to taste the sweet skin he had the night before. She smiled into the kiss and when he pulled away, she said his name – something he could never get tired of hearing. “Kakashi?”

He tucked a pink lock behind her ear and smiled down at her. “What?”

She raised an eyebrow at him and didn’t look away as she asked him, “Do the ninken usually crawl into your bed while you’re sleeping?”

Kakashi’s eyebrows pulled together and he looked at her confused. “What – well, sometimes – why…” He looked over his shoulder to see his whole pack sleeping behind his pack. He had no idea how they had all managed to fit on the bed comfortably with him still in it, let alone Sakura. But they did and were sleeping soundly.

He looked back at Sakura apologetically but she only shook her head with a grin. “It’s fine. It’s actually kind of cute that you cuddle with your dogs.”

“Mah. Well, now that you’re here, I can cuddle you too.” He pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck and kissing the soft skin there. She giggled in response and he reveled in the sound.

A voice spoke up from behind him with a grumble, “Get a room.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and picked his head up to retort back, “I _had_ a room. Speaking of, don’t you all have _your_ own?”

Pakkun didn’t reply to him, but Bull mumbled sleepily, “Ah, we can’t hear you, Boss. The bed’s too soft.”

Kakashi sighed as Sakura laughed, simply pulled him down for another kiss. She didn’t mind them and it just added another reason to the long list of why he loved her.


End file.
